Popular
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: All Fabian wanted was to be popular. Edgar might change that.


**Written For:**

 **Early birthday gift to the wonderful Sophy.**

 **The Musical Category Competition:** Wicked  
Popular - Write about someone who is popular/wants to be popular.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
International Men's Day - Write a story featuring all-male characters

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - Spy Again - (emotion) Regret

 **Popular**

Fabian craved popularity. He liked to be liked. Was that such a bad thing? He didn't think so.

Everyone liked Gideon. Why couldn't Fabian have some of that?

Gideon was the funnier one. He was the braver one. He was the more outgoing one. He was the smarter one.

Basically, he was better than Fabian in every way imaginable. Or at least that was how Fabian felt.

So, he tried to be how he thought everyone wanted him to be. He did his best to imitate Gideon, be Gideon's identical twin in every possible way.

Until something happened.

Something that made him very different from Gideon.

Something that set him apart.

Something that would make it impossible for him to be popular.

X

Rough lips crashed against Fabian's and with a groan, he hungrily returned the kiss.

Edgar broke away from his lips, only to begin nibbling along his jaw down to his neck, where he bit down hard, marking Fabian as his.

Fabian wanted to pull Edgar's lips back to his, but they also felt so good right where they were.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Edgar murmured between kisses.

Despite Fabian's groan of protest, Edgar pulled back to stare into his eyes. "I've dreamed about you. Ever since we first met at the Order meeting, you're all that I've been able to think about. I know this is only our first kiss, but I need to say this now. Fab, I love you. I'm _in love_ with you."

Fabian's eyes widened. What was he doing kissing a man? His goal in life—other than helping to end this war—was to be liked. If anyone found out about this, he could say goodbye to that.

"I'm sorry, Edgar."

And then he ran away, very much unlike the courageous Gryffindor he always strived to be.

X

Edgar tried to contact him, but Fabian refused all missives from him. When Edgar's owl, Tigger, brought a letter, Fabian ripped it up. When the Floo activated and Edgar's head floated within the green flames, Fabian ignored it.

He waited for the time that Edgar would take the hint. They could never be; it was wrong.

X

Edgar did get the hint. He tried to Fire-call one last time.

"Fabian, I know you're there even if you won't answer me. I can't see you, but I _know_ you're here. Listen, I don't know what I did that was so wrong. Was it the kiss? It can't be because you returned it. Was it my confession? If it was, I'm not sure why it upset you so much. I didn't expect you to say it back, but I was honest. I thought you admired honesty, but maybe I was wrong. Whatever I did that bothered you, I'm sorry. And I promise you that I won't bother you again about this. For now on, everything will remain strictly professional. I'm sorry, Fabian, for whatever I did or said. Goodbye."

His floating head disappeared as the Floo deactivated.

Fabian was struck by a wave of regret. Why though? He should be happy. He got exactly what he wanted. Didn't he?

X

It turned out he didn't get what he wanted. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and his dueling was sub-par.

Gideon took notice. "I don't know what has you so distracted, and if you don't know the reason, then you should figure it out. The way you're fighting will get you killed, and I'm not about to lose my brother anytime soon."

X

Edgar walked past the room he was currently hiding in, and Fabian pulled him inside.

They were at Headquarters, and this was a dangerous place to do this, but it couldn't wait.

"Fabian?" Edgar queried, and there was shining hope in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry for what I put you through. I have my issues, but you certainly didn't deserve that treatment."

"Was it the kiss or my confession?" Edgar asked.

"Both," Fabian admitted, "All I've ever wanted was to be liked by everyone, and if I'm homosexual, then that's impossible."

Edgar stayed silent.

Fabian shuffled his feet and blushed a bit. "I know it's superficial, but—"

"Fabian, shut up," Edgar interrupted.

Fabian was so shocked by the crude phrase that he listened.

"The people who really care about you will like you no matter what. And as for the ones that won't like you if you like men, well, you shouldn't want them in your life. I think you're amazing, Fabian. You're brave and funny. You're a talented dueler, and you're a hard worker. You're kind and loyal. I have never met anyone like you, but if being universally liked means so much to you, then I guess we don't have a future."

Edgar turned to leave and without thinking, Fabian grabbed him and kissed him with such ferocity.

Everything Edgar just said, it was what Fabian wanted. For people to think all of that about him.

But maybe he didn't need _everybody_ to think that about him. Maybe one person was enough. Maybe _Edgar_ was enough.

xXx

(word count: 853)


End file.
